memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Benson (mirror)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson. :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate reality). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson (AMU). |Born=January 13th, 2338 |Homeworld=Earth |Mother =Serena Benson (deceased) |Father =Joseph Hollister (deceased) |Died= |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Sibling(s)=Simon Marsden (half-brother) |Other Relatives =Ty Marsden (nephew), Olivia Marsden (niece) |Affiliation=Galactic Commonwealth Terran Rebellion, New Terran Empire (2385-2408) |PrevAssign= |Assign= |Occupation=Resistance fighter |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Olivia Benson in 2372 }} In the mirror universe Olivia Benson was a female. In the 2370's Olivia was a slave to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Olivia later joined the Terran Rebellion. Olivia was one of six women who was a secret lover to Typhuss James Halliwell, while he was Intendant Kira's lover. The other lovers included B'Elanna, Xena, Annika and Helen. Early life Olivia Benson was born on January 13th, 2338 on Earth to Serena Benson. She was the product of the 2338 rape of Serena Benson by a Terran slave named Joseph Hollister. At the time of the rape, Serena had been working on Bajor. Olivia Benson has a half-brother, Simon Marsden. She didn't find out about her brother until they were both adults after she illegally ran her DNA through a kinship analysis. Serena died from injuries sustained in a fall when she was drunk in 2367. Terran Rebellion She later became a member of the Terran Rebellion, and in 2372, Olivia served aboard the under Captain Miles "Smiley" O'Brien. Olivia served on the ISS Defiant during the Battle of Terok Nor. Galactic Commonwealth Olivia later joineed the Galactic Commonwealth when the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378. Olivia served on the under the command of Ezri Dax in 2379. New Terran Empire and return to the Terran Rebellion In 2385, Olivia was one of the many Terrans who chose to join the New Terran Empire as it rose once again to power and was the personal bodyguard of Empress . In 2408, Empress Sato found out about the affair Olivia had with Typhuss. Sato exiled Typhuss and put him on a ship heading towards the Delta Quadrant. Olivia rescued Typhuss before the Terran fighter was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. Olivia then fell in love with Typhuss again and started to date him. Olivia and Typhuss found the Terran Rebellion, they were allowed to join the Rebellion as they were exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2370, Olivia first became involved with Typhuss James Halliwell when he took her as a secret lover behind Intendant Kira's back, his lover. Olivia and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Olivia took Typhuss to her quarters and had sex with him. In 2374, their romance had progressed to a love affair. In 2370, Olivia had an affair with Intendant Kira's lover Typhuss and continued in 2375. Olivia was having the affair when Typhuss was having an affair with while Typhuss was in love with Intendant Kira. Category:Humans Category:Benson family Category:Mirror universe Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel